


Dinner and a Show

by jelasdax



Series: A Couple of Firsts [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Communication Failure, Driving as foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelasdax/pseuds/jelasdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between dinner and breakfast there's a quick stopover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't going to write this, but I was blocked on some other stuff, so.
> 
> Brian really likes cars. Dom likes people who really like cars. And we all know that driving for these two is practically foreplay. 
> 
> Written for the trope prompts aphrodisiacs and poor communication skills.

In the back of his mind Brian was vaguely aware he’d slid to a stop, but the majority of his attention was caught on Dom as he smoothly exited that gorgeous RX. Another corner of his mind noted that this particular stretch of beach was pretty fucking deserted at night, and that the nearby road wasn’t actually all that nearby. 

He slid out of the car and kept his eyes on Dom, who was smirking faintly at him. Brian’s breathing came a little faster as he rounded the hood, Dom’s low voice lighting him up just as much as the adrenaline from the drive had.

“You kept up pretty good,” Dom was saying, and yeah, Brian had - he’d even managed to nose in front of Dom a few times and take point, but that was less important than getting his hands all over Dom right the fuck now. Christ, the man could drive. Brian felt like he was gonna shake right out of his skin any second now, like he could still feel the engine rumbling beneath him even now in this quiet and deserted strip of beach.

Brian made a vaguely affirmative noise and then he was in front of Dom, and it was nothing to reach for him, it was the easiest thing in the world to run his hands all over that heavily muscled back and to bite at Dom’s lips. 

One of Dom’s hands landed on Brian’s hip and squeezed while another stroked up Brian’s spine and into his hair. The feeling of fingers teasing the base of his neck made Brian shudder with pleasure and break away for air, and it felt like everything paused for a second before Dom was on him again. The hand at his hip shifted to palm Brian’s cock and he felt more than heard Dom laugh low in his throat. 

“You really wanna do this here?” Dom asked, and Brian managed to clear the lust haze from his brain long enough to stare at him incredulously. 

“Man, you’re the one who brought us here,” Brian pointed out reasonably. As reasonably as he could be expected to, at any rate, considering Dom was running the occasional fingertip along Brian’s cock through his suit pants. It was a little distracting. 

Dom hummed. “I thought you wanted to talk.” 

And, yeah, fair enough. Brian had wanted to talk. 

He was legitimately interested in this guy, wanted to know more about him and talk to him and see his eyes light up again, yes, all of that - it was just that Brian was turned the fuck on right now, between the drive and the car and Dom’s presence and this goddamn empty beach with the surf in his ears. 

But Brian wasn’t looking for a one night stand here, and in the interests of that he could damn well keep his hands to himself if that’s what Dom wanted. With effort Brian took a deep breath and tried to shift away, but Dom’s hands tightened and kept him pinned in place. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Dom asked. His expression was curious and his hands were still on Brian, and while that was in no way a bad thing, Brian was a little confused. 

He licked his lips. “I’m good with talking.” Brian made sure his expression was earnest. “Talking is good.” 

Dom blinked at him. He ostentatiously looked down between their bodies and raised his eyebrows. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “I can see that.”

Brian’s ears heated up and he cleared his throat. “I do want to talk. Don’t think I don’t. It’s just - cars get me hot.” He smiled at Dom. It came out feeling sort of shy, which was unexpected. “You get me hot. But it can wait. Right?” he added. 

Dom’s expression cleared. “Mmm. I think we’ve got a few crossed wires here. I wasn’t saying no. I was just making sure. This is a fairly public place.” And with that revelation he pushed Brian a few steps until Brian’s back hit something, and then Dom was kissing him again. 

Brian was so distracted by the tongue in his mouth that at first he didn’t notice the fingers at his belt, but the sound of the zipper being drawn down was loud enough to penetrate through his haze. He broke the kiss and looked down, groaning at the sight of Dom’s hand pushing past his boxers, and he heard himself whimper when Dom’s hot hand curled around him. Fuck, that was hot. He dug his fingers into Dom’s shoulders to have something to grip, and Dom hummed against his throat approvingly before kissing him once more and moving away. 

Brian blinked at him, confused. Where was Dom going? 

_Oh,_ he managed to think a few seconds later. His pants were being tugged down, and Dom’s breath was hot on his bare cock before a condom was rolled onto him. Brian tried to swallow the sudden saliva that was filling his mouth and almost choked when Dom looked up at him from his crotch. His mouth was curved into a smug smile. “You might want to hold on to something.” 

Dom mouthed along Brian’s cock before swallowing him down, and Brian had to throw his head back at the sensation. He looked back down at Dom almost instantly though, because the sight of Dom was too good to pass up. Brian’s fingernails scrabbled for purchase against the smooth surface of the car he was pressed up against, and Dom opened his eyes and looked at him while still sucking his dick. It was like a one-two punch to the gut, seeing Dom’s fierce expression and feeling his hot mouth stretched around Brian’s cock. Dom cut his eyes to the side where Brian was trying his best to gouge a hole in the metal, and then Dom fucking chuckled around Brian’s dick before pulling off. 

Brian heard himself make a desperate sound and Dom patted his hip soothingly with one hand. The other curled around Brian’s wrist and pulled it away from the car to cup Dom’s thick neck. He repeated the process once more before stroking his fingers along Brian’s hipbones.

“Okay?” Dom rasped, and Brian’s dick twitched in the air between them. Fuck, if that voice had been a turn on before, now it was almost enough to get Brian off on its own. Brian nodded dumbly. 

Dom held his eyes this time as he went down on Brian, and Brian watched helplessly while Dom moved excruciatingly slowly onto Brian’s cock. He wanted with sudden desperation to just shove his dick down Dom’s throat, and his fingers tightened on Dom’s head as he fought the urge to move. Dom seemed to slow down even more, if that was even possible, and Brian wanted to whine or curse or - _fuck Dom’s face,_ Jesus, now there was an image - 

The hands at Brian’s hips lifted off, and Brian wasn’t being pinned to the car anymore. He blinked at the sudden freedom, and then (because he really wasn’t an idiot, despite all evidence to the contrary), snarled and cupped Dom’s skull with one hand and pushed into Dom’s hot and willing mouth. He felt a groan reverberate through him, and fucking aces, that was Dom making satisfied noises around Brian’s dick as Brian roughly fucked into him. 

Jesus fucking Christ that was hot. 

Yeah, Brian wasn’t going to last much longer at all, and it was barely a minute before he felt orgasm creeping up on him. He let his rhythm stutter and forced “Dom” out through numb lips, ready to stop if Dom wanted. But Dom’s hand just squeezed Brian’s thigh brutally hard and his mouth went even tighter around Brian, and that was it, Brian was gone, Brian was fucking his dick into Dom’s mouth through his orgasm and hating the condom that meant he didn’t get to see Dom with come all over his generous lips, and Brian’s knees were trembling. Brian had never been so grateful for a car at his back.

He needed another few seconds to catch his breath, and then he managed to pant out, “Fucking hell, man, get up here,” because Dom was still on his knees and Brian needed to get his mouth on him right the fuck now. 

Dom made an amused noise and said, “Pushy,” and Brian manfully refrained from pointing out the hypocrisy of Dom being the pushiest guy ever. Not that Brian was in any way complaining. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure he’d be standing right now without the car at his back. 

Brian kissed him the moment Dom was in reach, lush and open mouthed, and reached down to undo Dom’s pants. He was surprised to find they were already open, and when he slid his hand inside he found Dom’s cock hard and wet. Brian moaned at the thought that Dom had been so turned on by sucking Brian off that he’d been jerking himself at the same time, and he felt arousal thrum through him again. Dom’s cock pushed against his hand as if searching for friction, and Brian couldn’t take it anymore. He let his legs collapse out from under him and dragged Dom’s hips forward to meet his mouth, and he heard Dom grunt once in surprise before he had Dom’s pants around his ankles and a hand on his bare ass. Brian swallowed around Dom’s cock at the same time he brushed two fingers along his balls, and Dom made a choked-off noise that Brian immediately wanted to hear again. Dom muttered something Brian couldn’t make out, and when Brian brushed his fingers a little further back Dom came down Brian’s throat with a thready moan. 

Brian sank back against the car, feeling extremely satisfied with the world, and tugged at Dom’s leg. Dom practically fell into his lap at the light tug, and after a few seconds of adjustment they got as comfortable as they could on concrete. 

Brian yawned and moved a little more into what was pretty clearly a cuddle. Dom stroked one hand down Brian’s back. 

“So,” Dom said. “Cars get you hot.” He sounded like he was trying not to laugh. 

Brian couldn’t even work up the energy to be fake-offended. “Don’t even try to tell me,” he said around another face-splitting yawn, “that they don’t get you hot.”

Brian felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head, and then Dom hummed an assent. “If driving gets you like this, then I wonder what you’ll be like when you see my garage.” 

“Garages are awesome,” Brian sleepily agreed. Then, “Wait, what?”

Dom laughed. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty. It’s time to sleep in a real bed, and I still want to have breakfast with you.” For the first time since they’d met, Dom’s voice sounded uncertain. “If you want to, that is.”

Brian forced his tired eyes open. “Hell yeah, man.” He leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss, then smirked at Dom. “And at some point I’ll even get your full name.”

Dom looked vaguely uncomfortable. “Toretto. Dominic Toretto.”

Brian blinked at him. “As in, Toretto’s.” Dom winced. “Toretto’s, the place we just left?” Brian grinned at Dom’s discomfort. “I guess I shouldn’t have worried about you getting in trouble with the owner, huh?” 

Dom grimaced. “Just wait until you meet my sister.” His expression went briefly hunted, and Brian waited until Dom glanced at him again before beaming. 

“Okay, so: bed, breakfast, garage, sister.” He pushed himself to his feet and reached a hand down for Dom. “Sounds like a plan.”

He leaned in once they were both upright, and felt Dom relax against him at the unhurried kiss. “Lead the way,” Brian murmured against Dom's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
